


Flashbacks & New Families

by Stardust16



Category: Girl Meets World
Genre: Abandonment Issues, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family Issues, Family Problems, Riley probably, and Maya's life is never perfect, but that's because she's perfect, but who doesn't have family problems?, until now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-01
Updated: 2017-09-01
Packaged: 2018-12-22 09:12:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11964306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stardust16/pseuds/Stardust16
Summary: When did it start? When did everything start going wrong, Mommy?""I ask myself that question every day, darling.""And?" The little blonde looked up, hopefully."I still don't know the answer," the failed actress replied, "And, to be honest, I'm not sure I ever will."Because although Riley's life is perfect, that doesn't automatically mean everybody else's is—especially Maya's.





	Flashbacks & New Families

**Author's Note:**

> So, new story and probably my last in the Girl Meets World fandom. I wrote this over a year ago and totally forgot about it till now, but enjoy. :)

_Seven year old Maya lied awake in her bed, scared. She heard shouting, and more shouting. She didn't like it. After that, she heard a door slam and then, crying. She didn't like it either and she didn't like the house she lived in or the neighbourhood she came from. It was scary, and it felt unsafe. Slowly, she unwrapped her sheets and walked downstairs to see what was going on._

_"Mom?" She called. At the sound of her daughter calling her, Katy quickly wiped her tears and turned around, only to see the face of her sad, seven year old girl watching her from a distance. "Why are you crying?"_

_Katy patted the seat on the couch next to her and in response, little Maya went over and sat down beside her mother. "How much did you hear?" She asked, softly._

_"Too much," Maya muttered. "I don't like it when you guys fight," She had then whispered as she rested her head on her mother's shoulder._

_"I know you don't," Katy whispered back, tears still threatening to fall from her eyes, "I'm sorry."_

_Maya didn't respond, so Katy took the opportunity and continued speaking._

_"We're thinking about getting a divorce," she continued. She rubbed her daughter's back and sighed. "I'm so sorry, baby girl. You deserve so much more than this."_

_Maya closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "When did it start?" She asked, "When did everything start going wrong, Mommy?"_

_"I ask myself that question every day, darling."_

_"And?" The little blonde looked up, hopefully._

_"I still don't know the answer," the failed actress replied, "And, to be honest, I'm not sure I ever will."_

* * *

_A month later..._

_Maya was once again, curled underneath the sheets in her bed. Her parents were fighting again and this time, it was much, much worse. She could hear stuff clattering against the ground and she could hear loud screams. She heard a door slam and whimpered before she got out of bed and went downstairs._

_"Mommy?" She asked, scared and worried. She took notice of the scene of the room and the fact that her daddy was nowhere to be found. "Are you okay? Where's Daddy?"_

_Katy quickly wiped away her tears with the back of her hand before turning to dance her daughter. "Everything's fine, baby girl," She assured her, "Darling, go back to sleep."_

_Maya paused before she asked her question again. "Where's Daddy?" She repeated, this time with much more sadness in her voice. She knew the life she had wasn't a good one and she knew that her dad wasn't there for her all that much, but she never expected him to just walk out. "Where'd he go?"_

_Katy sighed and had then picked her daughter up before bringing her over to the couch and sitting her on her lap. "He's...out for a walk," She answered as she wrapped her arms around the girl and pulled her close. "He'll be back," she continued, "He'll be back, Maya. H-He wouldn't leave you."_

_And the two stay like that until Maya eventually falls asleep and Katy brings her up to her bedroom, knowing that the rest of the night will be completely quiet and so silent you could hear a pin drop._

* * *

_She's nine._

_It's been two years since her father left and she still hears her mom crying every night, despite her efforts of not trying to wake her._

_One night, one particularly cold night, Maya slipped out of her bed and silently tiptoed down the hall, all the way to her mom's room._

_She creaks the door open and she crawls into her mom's bed. "Mommy?" She whispered, her voice shaking slightly with a bit of fear and sadness, "Mommy, are you alright?"_

_Katy looked up from her pillow and her eyes softened once she saw her daughter. "I–I'm fine," she whispered back, tears brimming in her eyes, "I–I'm fine, baby girl." She then pauses before asking, "You know I love you, right?"_

_Maya nods her head while trying to warm herself under the covers and blankets. "I know," she replied._

_"You know daddy loved you too, right?"_

_Maya nods her head._

_"He still does. He still loves you, Maya, he really does."_

_Maya nods again and closes her eyes for a few minutes. She's sure her mom is asleep by now and though she'll probably get no answer, she decides to ask her question anyway._

_"Mommy?" She inquired, "W–Would you stop crying i-if Daddy came back?"_

_Surprising her daughter, Katy looked up and shook her head. "N-No," She answered, her voice still shaking while tears still streamed down her face, "We don't need anybody else, baby girl. All I need is you; all we need is each other."_

_Maya snuffled before continuing to snuggle deep under the covers. "I love you," She said as she closed her eyes and began to fall asleep._

_As she does so, Katy looks at her daughter and smiles. "I love you too, Maya."_

* * *

 

It's a week after Shawn married Katy. They're packing for their trip to Fiji in a few weeks. Well, he is. Katy's out at an audition and Maya's just standing in the corner of the room, silently judging everything.

He feels the girl watching him. He feels her presence in the room. He turned around slowly and faced her. "Is something wrong?" He asked, confused, "Why do you keep on staring at me like that?"

Maya said nothing. Though her mom and Shawn have been married for a week, she still had her concerns and worries. Instead, she waited a few minutes and hesitated before she spoke. "You better take good care of my mom, Hunter."

"Do you not trust me?" Shawn asked, puzzled. He didn't understand. He thought he secured a good bond with Maya.

"Oh, I do trust you," the blonde replied as she unfolded her arms, "But I care about my mother and I don't want you to hurt her feelings, even if it's by accident. I don't want you to walk out on her, especially after what she went through with my dad so many years ago."

Shawn paused. He heard that Maya came face to face and talked with her dad last year, but sadly, he wasn't present for it. By the time he heard the news, he was already on the plane back from California for his latest photography project.

"What happened with your dad?" He questioned. Seeing the confused look on the girl's face, he adds, "Your mom never told me."

Maya bit her lip and shook her head. "But it's something she needs to. I shouldn't be the one to tell you her business or her past relationships."

"But it affected you too. Whatever happened all those years ago upset you just as much as her."

"Key word there, Hunter; _affected_ , past tense. Let's just say that whatever happened all those years ago was really bad and because of that, I wanna make sure you treat my mom well." Maya had then paused before continuing. "Don't walk out on her."

Shawn sighed and the girl over to the bed. As she sat down, he gripped her arm with a gentle, but firm touch and the blonde sighed.

"I'd never leave you, Maya," He whispered, "Or your mom. You two mean so much to me and I don't want to lose the relationship we have taken so long to build."

"Thank you," Maya muttered quietly as she stared down at her elegant white nail polish, "For being there for me."

"Anytime," Shawn stated as he pulled the girl closer to him.

Maya had then closed her eyes and began to fall asleep. And, for once, she didn't hear glasses shattering or doors slamming. Everything was alright. Everything was okay.


End file.
